Hockey With Heart
by SilentLikeAShadow
Summary: The gang decides to watch a playoff game together! Set in season 5, at the beginning of B&B as well as Hodgins and Angela's second time around. Oneshot.


**This was just a little idea I came up with while listening to a game. Thought it was appropriate with the playoffs. **

**Yes, I'm a crazy Habs fan.**

"Hey, Bones?" Booth stopped Brennan just as she was about to get into a cab.

"Yes?" She turned to him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over tomorrow night to watch the game." He asked, rather tentatively.

"Game?" She asked blankly.

His jaw opened a bit. "Bones! Shame!" He started to walk away. Brennan told the driver to stay and chased after him. Booth smiled to himself, he knew she'd follow.

"I feel this is important to you," she stated.

"Yes! It's the conference finals! One game and we move on to the Stanley Cup finals!"

"You're talking about hockey," she concluded, proud of herself. Booth looked exasperated.

"Flyers and the Canadiens! Tomorrow night! One game to win it!"

"Win the Stanley Cup?"

"No! Bones!"

"I clearly do not comprehend," she said. "Will you explain?"

He just smiled. "Yeah, I'll explain. Tomorrow night. Be there?"

"But I-"

He gave her a look. "For me?"

She stared at him, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Fine. For you."

Booth grinned, and if he could, he would've kissed her.

* * *

Brennan stood in front of her closet, hands on her hips. Angela lounged on the bed behind her, taking a sip of wine.

"Whatcha looking at, honey?"

Brennan glanced over her shoulder at her slightly tipsy friend. "Well, I don't know what to wear."

The artist, dressed in black skinny jeans and a flowery blouse herself, smiled.

"What?" Brennan grew defensive.

"Nothing, just Booth said it was a casual get together. No need to get dressed up."

"But I want to look nice," Brennan frowned.

"Why?" Angela asked. "I know Sweets is wearing his Montreal jersey. You really don't need to think this over."

"But I do!"

"Trying to impress someone?"

Brennan blushed. "No! Of course not. Is it really such a big deal for me to want to look nice?"

Angela shrugged. "Fine, you win, but you're not off the hook. Wear the orange and white blouse with the black skirt."

Brennan stared at her, confused.

"Philly colors, honey. Philly colors."

* * *

When the two arrived at Booth's apartment, Cam, Wendell and Hodgins were already there. Angela immediately mingled with her coworkers; Brennan sought out Booth, who was in the kitchen making drinks.

He grinned as he saw her. Brennan couldn't help but grin back – he was wearing a giant Flyers jersey, a hat with two beer cans on the side, and loose faded jeans. She suddenly felt very out of place with her skirt and blouse. Booth noticed her uncomfortable demeanor as he handed her a beer.

"Don't worry, you look great," he reassured quietly. She met his eyes, and his offered fondness. He always said the exact right thing. She felt her stomach twist and looked at her feet. He watched her, and suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That must be Sweets and Daisy," Booth quickly said, and grabbed her by the shoulders, leading her out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Brennan opened the door and grinned as the couple entered. Booth took one look at Sweets' jersey and shook his head in disapproval.

"For shame," he teased, punching the shrink lightly on the arm. Sweets stuck out a friendly tongue and accepted the beer Hodgins offered him.

"Guys, it's starting!" Angela called. The crowd went to the couch. Booth brought popcorn.

They watched the game together, cheering and screaming and laughing. The men sat with their arms draped across the back of the couches, beer balancing on knees. By the end of the game, Angela, slightly intoxicated, was curled up next to Hodgins. Cam had taken to leaning on the wall, face intent on the game. Wendell was on the edge of his seat. Sweets and Daisy were sprawled together on the floor in front of the couch. Brennan and Booth were on the couch, shifting positions constantly. They started reasonably close to each other, but as Brennan got confused with plays, she would inch close and whisper questions into Booth's ear. He would answer patiently. Then she would nod, and wait there until she realized they were slightly too close for comfort and move away again.

Her senses were all alive at these times – she could smell the beer on his breath, mixed in with the aftershave and old hockey smell of the jersey. She was aware of his arm draped loosely on the back of the couch. She was aware of how tense and focused he became at points.

Booth was aware of her, too. The distance between her shoulders and his loosely draped arms. The way she would come sit next to him with her legs sprawled on the rest of the couch; how distracting this was. How she smelled of perfume, how she had applied a bit more makeup for tonight.

It was, to say the least, driving them both a little crazy. The alcohol wasn't helping.

As the buzzer sounded that sent the flyers off to contest for the cup, Booth jumped up off the couch and fist-pumped the air. Wendell high-fived Hodgins, who stared down at Angela – she was practically sleeping on him. Sweets and Daisy 'sulked' on the floor. Brennan didn't understand, but she got up and clapped, sharing a look with Booth.

She was pretty certain he winked. It was probably the heat of the movement, and he seemed quite happy, but still a furious blush crawled onto her face.

* * *

As the clock neared midnight, and everyone had left, Booth and Brennan remained sitting at the table, sipping at glasses of water.

"You were right, that was fun." Brennan stated.

"Glad you thought so." Booth smiled.

She yawned. "A lot to clean up, though."

He nodded, stifling his own yawn. "Angela's going to pay for her little act on Hodgins."

Brennan giggled slightly. "It should provide to be entertaining."

Booth grinned. "Those two…"

"It's definitely unfortunate that they broke up."

Booth didn't reply, but toyed with his empty glass.

"I should probably get going," Brennan said, and got up. Booth followed her to the door.

"I feel quite content." Brennan said as she slipped on her shoes.

"Me too," Booth agreed. Before she left, she turned to him.

"Thanks for everything, Booth," she smiled. His heart twisted, and they stared at each other for a few minutes.

"You up for another round Saturday? First game of the Stanley Cup championships!"

"I thought you'd never ask." She returned the wink.


End file.
